


Never Forget You

by nohyuck_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuck_enthusiast/pseuds/nohyuck_enthusiast
Summary: Til death do us part





	Never Forget You

_It hurts everytime I saw you smiling with him. Looking the happiest when you were with him. It hurts. That your best friend wasn’t as important as your boyfriend. The best friend who always comforted you when you had your fights. The one who would always get you both together but there was no thanks or I love you. You were blinded by love but then again I would be a hypocrite to say so wouldn’t I? The difference is I have flowers. I’ll gift them to you when I breathe my last breathe._

 

_Lavender rose- love at first sight_

 

_You were always smiling it made me heart did a triple backflip. I knew I fell in love._

 

_Iris-Our friendship means so much_

 

_At first it was hard to be friends, but after we did it became something I cherished_

 

_Purple lilac- first love_

 

_You were one of my first actual loves not just some dumb crush._

 

_Acacia Blossom- concealed love_

 

_You were happy when you talked about him so I hid my feelings._

 

_Pink Camellia- Longing for you_

 

_I keep longing for you when I see him giving you those kisses and hugs._

 

_Blue Violets- I’ll always be there_

 

_Despite the fights in our friendship or with your boyfriend, I’ll always be there to support you._

 

_He smiled sadly as he laid in his hospital bed.  ‘I wonder what flowers would come out.’ He knew his time was nearing. He had it for months. The cursive Hanahaki disease. Despite the pain he feels when he throws up the flowers, the feeling of keeping contact with him made all the pain go away.  The feeling was there again…the last flowers came out. As the beautiful flowers come, a flower itself withered amongst them. For once in his life he looked peaceful._

 

_A boy along with his boyfriend and friends mourned of his death at his bed. They allowed him to have his alone time with him. He tried to find warmth in those hands he held since childhood. The warmth that comforted him throughout his life but there was none. ‘He’s actually gone…’ A nurse came in to give the boy the book._

 

**_You may be wondering why I died. I had Hanahaki disease and please don’t blame yourself but I love you. But I knew it couldn’t be returned. I can imagine you calling me stupid as to why I didn’t do the surgery. I thought about it, I really did. But no matter what, I didn’t want to lose my feelings for you. As much as it pained me, I had to see you happy even if I was dying in the process.   Thank you for everything. To be my sunshine when I was in the dumps. For not losing faith in me like everyone else did. For being my first love. I do beg you for one thing. That is to cherish our memories when we were toddlers up to now. For my sake. I hope we get to meet in the afterlife Injun~_ **

 

 

  * **_**_Your BFF and secret Admirer from afar, Jaemin_**_**



 

 

_He felt the tears building up in his eyes as he cried over Jaemin’s dead body. You idiot! You idiot_

_!_

 

_I’m so sorry for not being there for you when you were the most vulnerable. Renjun touched the flowers next to Jaemin. White roses symbolizing youth._

 

_It’s like they said the youth makes foolish mistakes and this was one of them._

**Author's Note:**

> TWT: @SquishyHoshi_10  
> Wattpad: HoshiIsSquishy


End file.
